A Father's Betrayal
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: When their dads revert back to their former evil nature, Brice, Bailey and Bryan are faced with the difficult decision of having to kill them while also rescuing their twin brother and sister.
1. Chapter 1

Brice grunted slightly from his impact into the side of the building. He zipped out of the person shaped impact hole and approached his thirteen year old sister and their cousins, who were each hovering a short distance away from the monster. Bailey glanced over at Brice as he rejoined the other five teenagers.

"Now, I understand what mom went through when she did this sort of thing at my age," he said.

"Weren't our dads also doing this when they were our age, Brice?" Bailey asked.

"I think so," he replied before his gaze flicked towards where Bree hovered and noticed the look of alarm on her face.

He zipped over to her and turned her so that she was facing him.

"Bree, what is it?" he questioned.

"Something's wrong. We need to get home now, Brice," Bree replied.

"Bryan, take Bree home. The rest of us will finish up here," Brice added.

"Got it, Brice. Come on, sis," Bryan replied as he took off towards the suburbs, followed by Bree.

Brianna and Bailey watched as their two blonde cousins headed in the direction of the suburbs.

Line break

Once they'd reached the suburbs, Bree was overcome by an even stronger feeling of dread, one that made her waver slightly. Bryan glanced over at his sister, only to see her plummet towards the concrete below.

"Bree!" he cried and dove straight at her in order to catch her.

Now holding his sister in his arms, Bryan looked down at her and noticed how pale her skin was.

"Come on, Bree. Wake up," he pleaded.

But Bree's eyes remained shut, which made Bryan put on a burst of speed. Moments later, he came in sight of his house and he landed on the front lawn before entering the house. He was so focused on Bree that he failed to notice the state of the living room. After placing a still unconscious Bree on the couch, Bryan moved back from the couch a little bit. Movement from behind a nearby potted plant drew his gaze away from Bree, only to see his mom emerge from her current hiding spot and approached the sixteen year old.

"Bryan?" Bubbles questioned.

Bryan rose from his crouched position in front of the couch and took notice of the various scrapes and cuts that were evident on her face.

"What happened to you, mom?" Bryan asked.

"Your father did this to me, in front of your twin brother and sister," Bubbles replied before she started weeping in front of her oldest son.

Just then, Bree came to and groaned as she slowly sat up, only to see her mom softly sobbing into her hands.

"Mom?" she questioned in a soft voice, which made both Bryan and Bubbles look over at her.

Bryan rejoined his younger sister.

"You okay now, Bree?" he asked.

"Yeah. Um, what happened to the living room?" Bree asked.

The moment she'd asked that question, Bree was overcome by the same feeling of dread that had caused her to pass out when she and Bryan were heading home.

"Mom, where are the twins?" she demanded.

"Your father took them after he attacked me," Bubbles said sadly.

"Wait. Dad attacked you? How?"

"Does it matter how dad attacked mom, Bree?" Bryan snapped.

Bree shot her older brother a withering look before she joined her mom.

"I thought your father loved me enough to turn his back on his inherent evil nature for good, kids, but the pull of his inherent evil nature proved stronger than his love for me. I have no other option but to kill your father and rescue your twin brother and sister," Bubbles said firmly.

Bryan and Bree exchanged a look.

"Let us go instead, mom. Maybe we can reason with dad," Bree put in.

Bubbles looked at her two oldest children and saw the determination in their faces.

"No. The two of you aren't ready to take on the difficult choice of having to kill your own dad. I've already experienced your dad's demise once before when I was five, so I know what to do."

Bryan slipped behind his mom while she was facing Bree and Bree took a step towards her mom.

"Forgive us for what's about to happen to you, mom," she said.

"What are you talking about, hon-?" Bubbles started to ask, only to feel Bryan firmly press down on an area near the side of her neck and her eyelids slid closed before she went limp in her oldest son's arms.

Bryan gently placed his mom on the couch.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you, mom," he murmured before he joined Bree and the two siblings left the house together in order to both confront their dad and rescue their twin brother and sister.

They each knew that they'd only be returning with Ben and Bianca. Halfway out of the suburbs, Bryan realized that what he and Bree were about to do meant that their mom was unprotected in their absence. He glanced over at Bree, only to find her looking back at him.

"You want me to go back and keep mom safe if dad shows up, don't you, big brother?" she asked Bryan.

He nodded.

"Mom needs you there, little sister."

"Just be careful, Bryan," Bree begged.

"I will be. Don't you worry, Bree," Bryan replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Unaware that their twin brother and sister had been taken by their dad, Brice and Brianna landed on the lawn of their house and glanced up as two streaks of dark and pale green shot by overhead as Bailey and Brett returned to their own house before the two redheaded siblings entered their house. Once inside their house, both Brice and Brianna froze at seeing the state of the living room.

"Mom!" Brianna exclaimed and she hurried over to the presently unconscious Blossom, who was face down near the overturned couch, followed by Brice.

Once both siblings had reached their unconscious mom, Brice carefully turned her over so that she was no longer lying face down.

"Stay with mom, Brianna. I'm gonna look for the twins," Brice said as he got to his feet.

"Look for the twins? Why?"

"They always come to greet us whenever we get home, but the fact that they didn't this time has me worried," Brice replied as he started his search for Bradley and Beverly.

Brianna watched as her older brother kept his search for their twin brother and sister to the downstairs but when he couldn't find the twins anywhere downstairs, Brice headed upstairs to continue his search for them. During her older brother's search for their twin siblings, Brianna returned her focus back to her mom, only to see her mom's eyelids flutter and slowly open.

"Brianna, what are you doing here, honey?" Blossom asked as she attempted to sit up, only to be restrained by Brianna.

"Take it easy, mom. No fast motions, ok?"

Just then, Brice rejoined his mom and sister, only to see that his mom was no longer unconscious.

"I've searched everywhere upstairs for Bradley and Beverly, Brianna, but I couldn't find them," Brice said.

At the mention of her twin children, Blossom broke down into sobs while Brianna glared at her older brother.

"Nice going, Brice!" she snapped.

Once their mom had composed herself, she told Brice and Brianna what had happened to their twin siblings.

"Your dad was busy letting Bradley and Beverly take turns pretending that he was a horse and would make his way around the living room on his hands and knees. It was during Beverly's turn to be on his back that your dad's demeanor completely changed and Beverly scrambled off your dad's back. She and Bradley took cover just before your father started attacking me. It reminded me of the times your dad and I would fight one another back when we were five. I did my best to protect myself without causing too much damage to your father. The last thing I can remember before blacking out were the wails of 'Momma!' that came from your twin brother and sister as your dad left the house with them held securely in his arms," Blossom said.

She paused briefly.

"Your grandpa was fearful that your dad and uncles would one day return to their inherent evil natures. It looks like your grandpa's fears weren't as unfounded as I hoped they'd be. You have to rescue your twin brother and sister," Blossom begged her two older children.

Brice and Brianna looked at each other.

"I'll go and rescue the twins while Brianna stays here with you, mom," Brice told Blossom.

"No way, Brice. What if you need help?" Brianna protested.

"I'll have Bailey and Bryan go with me, little sister," Brice replied.

Brianna leaned towards her older brother and latched onto his wrist.

"You need me, Brett and Bree there to bring the twins back home when you, Bailey and Bryan rescue them, Brice. Please let me come with you, big brother," Brianna begged.

Brice met Brianna's gaze and he could see how much she wanted to help rescue their six year old brother and sister.

"I know you want to come with, little sis, but mom needs you more," Brice told Brianna.

"Take Brianna with you, Brice. You need her help more than I do," Blossom said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay unprotected, mom? What if dad comes back to the house while we're gone?" Brice asked.

"I'll be fine. The twins are who you need to rescue now."


	3. Chapter 3

Over at Bailey and Brett's house, they had just walked inside and noticed the pile of rubble that was in the center of the living room. Brett hurried over to the rubble pile and began shifting things away from it. Seeing what her little brother was doing, Bailey joined him and soon both siblings uncovered the unconscious and bloodied figure of their mom, who had been buried under the pile of rubble.

"Come on, mom. Wake up," Brett pleaded with Buttercup.

Bailey left Brett with their mom as she went to find their twin siblings.

"Bethany! Brody! Where are you?" she called out as she searched downstairs for them first.

Unable to find her twin sister and brother downstairs, Bailey headed upstairs. Still kneeling beside his bloodied and unconscious mom, Brett could hear Bailey calling out for their twin siblings. At that moment, Buttercup came to with a slight groan and she met Brett's gaze.

"Brett, what are you doing here?" she asked weakly.

"Shush, mom. You need to take it easy," Brett replied.

Having been unsuccessful in her search for Bethany and Brody, Bailey rejoined her little brother, only to see that her mom was no longer unconscious. Brett glanced over as Bailey knelt next to him. Buttercup shifted her gaze from her son and settled it on her oldest daughter.

"Dad has the twins, doesn't he, mom?" Bailey gently questioned.

Tears sprang to Buttercup's eyes at Bailey's question and she could only nod before the tears in her eyes began running down her cheeks. Seeing their tough as nails mother break down in tears, Bailey and Brett looked at each other. The two siblings waited until their mom had regained her composure before Bailey asked a question that she knew would be difficult on her mom.

"Mom, what happened just before dad attacked you?"

"Your dad and I were cuddling on the couch, when the strangest expression made its way onto his face, one I'd never seen before. It was almost like he was hearing a voice in his head. The next thing I knew, your dad was using me as a punching bag. I did my best to defend myself without causing too much damage to your dad. The last thing I saw was a large portion of the ceiling falling on top of me, which was the result of your dad using his lasers to weaken the ceiling above me. That's all I remember until I came to and saw the two of you kneeling beside me," Buttercup said.


	4. Chapter 4

As he headed out of the suburbs, Bryan found himself wondering why his dad had betrayed his family by becoming evil again. Just then, the sixteen year old was joined by his four older cousins. Brianna looked at Bryan as she flew alongside him.

"Where's Bree at, Bryan?" she asked.

"I convinced her to stay with mom in case dad returns home," Bryan replied.

"None of our dads will be coming home, Bryan," Bailey firmly added as she flew on Bryan's other side.

"What do you mean, Bailey?" Bryan questioned.

"You know our dad betrayed us when they turned back to their old ways and attacked our moms," Bailey replied.

"So, that means…" Bryan trailed off as he finally got what Bailey was hinting at.

"We're going to rescue the twins and once they're safe, three of us will remain behind to confront our dads," Brianna put in.

"I'll head back home and get Bree," Bryan said.

"No need for that, big brother," Bree replied from behind Bryan, which made him glance over his shoulder before she flew past him.

"Did mom know we'd need your help?"

"Kind of, so she convinced me that I'd be more useful in rescuing Ben and Bianca rather than staying home to protect her from dad," Bree told Bryan.

Line break

Unaware that their older sister and brother were on their way to rescue them, Bethany huddled close to Brody as they both looked out of the cage they currently occupied. The two six year olds had no idea why their dad had taken them from their mom. Bethany heard a slight whimper coming from another cage that was close by and she glanced over, only to see that the soft whimper had come from Beverly.

"I want mom," Brody sniffled from beside Bethany.

Bethany hugged her younger twin.

"I know you do, Brody. Me too," she replied softly.

In the cage next to Bethany and Brody's, Bianca sat cross legged on the floor while her older twin brother grasped onto the bars.

"What do you think our dad and uncles intend to do to the six of us?" she questioned outloud.

"I don't know, Bianca," Ben replied.

Line break

Once Brice, Brianna and their four younger cousins had reached the city, they each paused and tried to decide where their dads had taken the twins.

"It'd have to be some place that has cages," Brett said.

"And the cages would have to be large enough to hold two six year olds," Brianna put in.

"The six of us need to split up and search for warehouses that use large crates," Brice said.

"But how would we let each other know if we've found where our dad have taken the twins?" Bree questioned Brice.

"By firing off an energy ball, Bree," Brice replied.

"Oh," was all Bree said before the six teenagers veered off n difference directions in order to find their kidnapped twin siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

Bailey's dark green eye briefly flicked over the buildings in the section of the city she'd chosen as her search area, when she thought she heard a tiny whimper coming from one of the buildings that was off to her immediate left. She zipped down towards the building and landed next to one of the windows. She let her whole body become fully invisible before she peeked into the building's window.

She spotted her dad standing a short distance away from the set of three cages that contained her two younger siblings and her cousins. Still in her invisible state, she soundlessly took off from the building. Once Bailey was a good distance away from the building, she reversed her invisible state and set out to find Brice in order to tell him that she'd found where the twins were being held.

Line break

Brice, who was busy looking for possible places where his twin siblings and cousins were being held in a completely different part of the city, paused in his search when he was joined by Bailey.

"What is it, Bailey?" he asked.

"I found where the twins are being held," she replied.

"Where?"

Bailey simply pointed in the direction she'd just come from.

"Alert the others that you've found the twins and then meet up with me there," Brice told his middle cousin before he headed off in the direction that Bailey had indicated.

She did so and soon located her brother and cousins before they all joined up with Brice. The six teens gathered together just beyond the window that looked onto where each of their younger twin siblings were being held. Brice looked at his middle sister and their four younger cousins, who were each spread out in a half circle in front of him.

"Once we sneak into the building, one of us will have to be the distraction in order to lead our dads away from where our younger siblings are currently being held."

He met Brianna's gaze.

"Think you can handle that, sis?" he questioned.

She only nodded.

"Good. While Brianna's keeping our dads busy chasing after one of her duplicates, Bailey, who will be in her invisible state, can focus on freeing each of our younger twin siblings from the cages they're currently being kept in," Brice added with a glance in Bailey's direction.

"Now, let's go rescue our little siblings," Brice added and the six teens snuck into the building while also being cautious about being spotted by their dads.


	6. Chapter 6

Currently crouched behind a stack of crates, Brett looked at his older sister, who was also crouched beside him.

'What should we do, Bailey?' he mouthed to her.

'We wait for Brice's orders, Brett,' Bailey replied.

Brett frowned but remained where he was, much to Bailey's relief. Brianna, who was presently crouched beside the stack of crates that were across from where Bailey and Brett were concealed, shifted her gaze to her older brother. Brice could sense Brianna's impatience at getting the rescue of their twin siblings and cousins underway, but he was still waiting for the right moment to rescue their twin siblings and cousins.

Brice cautiously leaned his head out from behind the stack of crates to see where his dad and uncles were while also being sure not to be spotted. Seeing that his dad and uncles had their backs turned to the three cages containing each of the twins, Brice drew his head back out of sight and turned to Brianna.

'Ready to do your thing, Brianna?' he questioned.

Brianna's eyes lit up and she nodded.

'Go for it, little sis,' Brice added.

A faint glow radiated from Brianna's body as she focused on creating a duplicate copy of herself. Once Brianna had created a copy of herself, the dim glow around her body faded. Bailey leaned her head out just far enough to see that Brianna's double had appeared in front of her dad and uncles. Brianna's duplicate met the gazes of the three men and gave them a brief grin before spinning around and running straight towards the exit at the other end of the building.

"After her!" Brice and the real Brianna heard their dad exclaim.

The six teens heard their dads give chase and Brice nodded at Bailey, who understood that it was her turn and she focused on making her entire form become invisible. Brett watched as his sister vanished from view and Bailey stepped out from behind the stack of crates while being sure to keep her footsteps as quiet as she could make them.

Bailey made her way towards the nearest cage that contained Bradley and Beverly before she knelt in front of the lock on the cage and melted the lock with a quick burst of her lasers before she swung open the door of the cage. But both Bradley and Beverly refused to leave the cage and Bailey reversed her invisible state so they could see her face.

They started to exclaim her name but she quickly shook her head in an attempt to keep them quiet. Understanding her unspoken warning, Bradley and Beverly scrambled out of the now open cage and hurried towards the stack of crates that Brice and Brianna were concealed behind while Bailey became invisible again and resumed her task of freeing Brody, Bethany, Ben and Bianca from their cages. Once Bradley and Beverly were behind the stack of crates, Brianna held her younger brother in her arms.

"You and Beverly are safe now, Bradley," she assured him in a low voice.

"But what about daddy?" Beverly asked Brianna.

Brice and Brianna looked at each other, unsure of what to tell their youngest sister.

"Don't worry about dad, Beverly," Brianna said.

Once Bailey had opened the other two cages and freed her twin siblings and blonde twin cousins, she grabbed onto her twin siblings' hands and hurried back behind the stack of crates Brett hid behind while Ben and Bianca joined Bryan and Bree. Holding her younger sister in her arms, Bree met Bianca's gaze.

"Thank goodness you and Ben are okay, Bianca," she said softly before a soft glow radiated from her body as she focused on summoning back the duplicate she had created as a diversion.

Line break

Outside the warehouse, Bree's double smiled a little and gave a brief wave to the three men who had been chasing her before vanishing from view. Realizing that they'd been tricked, the three men re-entered the warehouse, only to stop at seeing that the three cages no longer contained their twin children.

"Spread out and find the twins. They should be in here somewhere."

Still concealed behind the stack of crates, Brice and Brianna held their younger twin siblings close to them while hoping that their current hiding place wasn't discovered by either their dad or uncles. Bradley met his big sister's gaze and Brianna saw the slightest trace of fear reflected in his eyes. She hugged him in an attempt to reassure him that they'd all make it out together.

Watching Brianna try to console their little brother, Brice knew that they needed to get their twin siblings and cousins out of the warehouse somehow without their dad and uncles noticing their departure. Across from where Brice and Brianna were concealed, Bailey had come to the same conclusion and she turned to Brett, who had been kneeling alongside her, only to see that he was no longer next to her.

Her gaze shifted to the gap that was between the two stacks of crates and she inwardly groaned at her middle brother's brashness, because he was currently positioned in the center of the opening between the two stacks of crates. Brody and Bethany wanted to join their middle brother and they each squirmed out of Bailey's arms before they joined Brett, which placed them in clear view of their dad and uncles.

Without taking his gaze off his dad and uncles, Brett bent over and lifted Brody up into his arms while Bethany half hid behind her middle brother's pant leg. Realizing that there was no more point in hiding anymore, Bailey emerged from behind the stack of crates she had been concealed and stood next to Brett, followed by her four red and blonde haired cousins.


	7. Chapter 7

Holding his little brother in his arms while Bethany clung onto his pant leg, Brett glared at his dad.

"You betrayed your family when you attacked mom, dad. There's no coming back from that," he snapped.

Bailey, who stood alongside Brett, glanced over at her middle brother.

"Now's not the time to be angry at dad, Brett. Get Bethany and Brody out of here, now," she said.

"Right," Brett replied and knelt down so that Bethany could clamber onto his back.

Once Bethany was holding onto him, Brett hurried from the building, followed by Brianna and Bree. Once outside the warehouse, the three thirteen year olds took off for the suburbs with their twin siblings clinging to them.

After Brianna, Brett and Bree had taken off with their younger twin siblings, Brice met his dad's gaze.

"How could you betray your family like this, dad?" he asked.

"It was never about betrayal, son," Brick replied.

"You attacked mom. If that's not betrayal, I don't know what is, dad," Brice added.

Standing a short distance away from Brice and his dad, Bailey stared at her own father, anger and sadness shimmering in the depths of her dark green eyes.

"Your love for mom wasn't enough for you to overcome your former evil nature, was it, dad?" she demanded.

"You're too young to understand, Bailey," Butc said.

"What's there to understand, dad? You attacked the woman who bore you four children," Bailey replied.

She paused.

"Mom deserves to know why you attacked her, dad. And so do I."

"It's not that simple, honey," Butc added.

"Then simplify things for me, dad. You owe me that much."

Bryan, who had remained silent the whole time, just staring at his dad, suddenly turned to Bailey.

"We've got to get out of here, Bailey," he said urgently.

She met his gaze.

"What are you talking about, Bryan?" she asked.

"The twins getting kidnapped by our dads was a ruse to get the three of us here," he replied.

Bailey met her dad's gaze again.

"Was this just a trap intended for me, Bryan and Brice, dad?" she demanded.

"Of course it was, my dear," a formless voice spoke out of the empty air close to where she , Brice and Bryan currently stood and chains emerged from nothing, only to encircle their wrists.

They each glanced at their dads, only to see the owner of the formless voice appear just beyond where their dads stood.

"Your dads have me to thank for being restored to life after their first encounter with your mothers back when they were all kids. If I hadn't made your fathers immune to your mothers' attempt to use the same method from their previous encounter, they would have been destroyed a second time," the reddish-pink skinned figure added as he approached the bound sixteen year old trio.

He came to a stop a short distance away from the three bound cousins. Bailey glared at her captor before her gaze went to where her dad stood.

"Help us, daddy," she begged Butc but he remained where he stood.

The reddish-pink figure tsked slightly.

"My dear Bailey, your dad and uncles were once loyal to me for restoring them to their physical bodies, but then they all turned their backs on the loyalty they owed me when they began falling in love with your mothers."

"So in other words, you wanted our dads to revert back to their former evil natures and you used your influence to make them attack the women they loved before making them take my younger twin siblings and cousins as a means to lure the three of us here?" Brice questioned angrily.

The reddish-pink figure glanced in Brice's direction.

"I see you gained some of your mother's smarts, my dear boy. And you'd be correct in guessing what my plan was."

Line break

Back in the suburbs, Brianna sat on the couch beside her mom with Bradley on her lap. Her gaze went to Blossom.

"Brice should have been back by now, mom. What could be keeping him?"

She reached for her daughter's hand and lightly clasped it within hers.

"I'm sure your big brother's fine, honey."

Brianna shook her head.

"No, he's not, mom. He's in trouble and he needs me," she said as she shifted Bradley from her lap in order to rise from the couch.

She watched as her daughter strode towards the front door. Brianna's hand had just curled around the doorknob when her mom spoke up from behind her.

"I need you to stay with Bradley and Beverly, sweetie."

Brianna glanced over her shoulder at her mom.

"What? Why, mom?"

"Because I'll be the one to rescue your older brother."

Brianna turned away from the front door so she could face her mom.

"But what about dad?"

"Don't worry about your dad, sweetheart. I'll deal with your father," Blossom told her daughter.

Brianna strode towards her mom and threw her arms around her in a hug.

"Promise me you'll be careful when rescuing Brice and when you confront dad," Brianna said.

"I promise I'll be very careful, baby," Blossom assured her teenage daughter.

Bradley and Beverly joined Brianna and the three siblings watched as their mom left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Bailey's legs ached from standing upright for so long, but she refused to give her current captor the satisfaction of seeing her weakness. Instead, her gaze flicked to Brice, who stood beside her and she wondered if she could go invisible. Closing her eyes, the sixteen year old focused on making her entire form go invisible. Instead of becoming invisible, there was a sizzle of energy and Bailey let out a slight yelp from the pain that radiated through her.

"The chains we're bound with prevent us from using our powers, Bailey. Believe me, I've already tried that," Brice said.

"I wonder if these are the same chains that bound our parents when they were used as bait to lure us and our middle siblings into a trap six years ago," Bailey said to herself.

Bryan, who stood on Bailey's left, wondered how he, Bailey and Brice were going to free themselves and escape. His gaze shifted over to where Brice stood.

"Any plan on how we're going to get ourselves out of this jam, Brice?" he questioned.

"I have no idea, Bryan," Brice replied.

"But you're the oldest, Brice. Think of something," Bailey added.

"For once, I'm out of ideas, Bailey," Brice said.

Realizing just how much trouble they were in, Bailey lifted her gaze up to the windows that were near the warehouse ceiling, only to see a streak of pale green flash by, followed by two more streaks of pale blue and light pink and she felt a slight rush of hope that her mom and aunts would somehow rescue her and her two male cousins.

A glance at both Brice and Bryan told Bailey that they hadn't seen the streaks of light that followed in their moms' wake. At that moment, the door at the far end of the warehouse was blown off its hinges and landed several feet from the exit door at the other end of the warehouse.

"Mom!" Brice, Bailey and Bryan exclaimed at the same time as the three women made their way into the warehouse.

One of the women strode towards the three bound teens while the other two merely stared down the three men, fury etched onto their faces. Coming to a stop in front of her bound daughter and two oldest nephews, Buttercup knelt down and started working on freeing her daughter and two oldest nephews from the chains that bound them.

"Mom, I'm glad you're here to rescue us," Bailey said in relief.

Buttercup met her daughter's gaze.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I'll get the three of you out of these chains," she replied before she returned to the task at hand.

Bailey looked in the direction of her two aunts, uncles and dad, only to see that her dad and uncles were no longer facing either of her aunts, nor were her two aunts standing near the far exit of the warehouse.

' **Where did my dad, two uncles and two aunts disappear to?'** Bailey thought to herself.

Line break

Standing outside the warehouse, Bubbles stared down the man she'd sworn to always love, no matter what. But after being betrayed by the man she called her husband, she felt like she could no longer trust him. Her red haired older sibling stood next to her and was also staring at her own husband.

"Attacking me wasn't enough for you, was it, honey? You took my twin children as a means to lead our oldest son into a trap. I thought you loved me enough to not embrace your former evil nature, but that was just wishful thinking on my part."

At that moment, the area between the two couples was filled by a pinkish-red cloud of thick smoke. When the cloud of pinkish-red smoke dissipated seconds later, the two women angrily stared at the pointy eared figure that stood between the two couples.

"You're the one who made our husbands attack us before taking our twin children, weren't you?" Bubbles demanded.

He looked over at her.

"Of course it was. How else was I going to get back the loyalty your husbands once gave me for restoring them to the living realm, which also included returning them to the physical bodies they once occupied before you killed them during your first encounter."

"So what if they turned their backs on that loyalty? They fell in love with us," Blossom replied.

"Love is what weakened the loyalty they owed me. I did what I needed to shift them back to their intended destiny."

"Which means they have to end up killing us, isn't it?"

"Yes indeed, my dear ladies."

Line break

Back inside the warehouse, Bailey, Brice and Bryan had all been freed by Bailey's mom. Bailey, who was currently standing beside Brice and Bryan, suddenly noticed her dad was heading straight at her mom.

"Mom, look out!" she shrieked as she shoved Buttercup out of the way, but wasn't fast enough to get out of her dad's path and his glowing fist collided with her stomach and the impact made her go flying into the wall.

She grunted from the painful collision before collapsing in a heap on the floor. Both her mom and two male cousins joined her.

"Bailey, are you alright, baby?" Buttercup questioned her daughter.

Bailey slowly rose to her feet in spite of the pain that radiated through her whole body.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine," she replied.

The foursome all turned towards Bailey's dad, only to see him hovering a few feet away from where they stood, just staring at Bailey. Bailey approached her dad, ignoring the pain that flooded through her body as she did so.

"Daddy, you can come back to me, Brett, the twins and mom. All you need to do is turn your back on your inherent evil nature. You've done it once before when you fell in love with mom, remember? You can do it again."

Butc met his oldest daughter's gaze and Bailey could see the internal conflict he was feeling at wanting to come back to his family or giving into his old ways, reflected in his eyes and she felt a small rush of hope that he could overcome his old evil ways and come back to his family, which made her smile a little. But her smile soon faded when she saw it'd take longer then she realized to snap her dad out of his current evil state. A glance at her mom told Bailey that her mom wouldn't be the one to bring her dad out of his current evil state.

She set her jaw and strode towards her dad while both Bryan and Brice restrained their aunt once she realized what Bailey intended to do. Buttercup did her best to free herself from the tight grip both her nephews had on her in an effort to prevent her daughter from going through with her impulsive plan, but both Brice and Bryan were stronger then their brunette haired aunt and refused to lessen their grip on her.

Bailey approached her dad and wrapped her arms around him before she used her recent ability of melding, which caused her to completely vanish inside of her father. Once she was part of her dad, Bailey located his heart and noticed that it was covered with an inky blackness. She plunged her hands into the inky blackness and cupped her hands around his heart.

 **'This had better work,'** Bailey told herself as she focused on destroying the inky blackness that had engulfed her dad's heart without killing her dad in the process.

As she concentrated on eradicating the inky blackness from her dad's heart, Bailey was aware that if she was unsuccessful in her plan, both she and her dad could die, since they were still melded. After a few minutes, the inky blackness surrounding her dad's heart only seemed to get thicker and blacker and she tried to move her hands away from his heart but found she was unable to. Each tug to free her hands from her dad's heart proved fruitless as the thick blackness made its way up her arms, only to vanish into her skin.

Line break

Brice, Bryan and their aunt watched as Butc winced from each tug as Bailey tried to free her hands from his heart.

"Something's wrong. Bailey should have unmelded herself by now," Bryan said.

Still inside of her dad's body, Bailey gave one firm tug in a final attempt to free her hands from Butc's heart and her hands finally pulled free. Realizing that her impulsive plan failed, she reversed her melding and emerged from her dad's body, only to join her mom, Brice and Bryan. Seeing the sorrowful expression on her daughter's face, Buttercup wrapped her arms around her oldest child and held her close.

"I failed, momma. I thought I could remove the blackness from around daddy's heart, but it was too much for me. And when I tried to free my hands from dad's heart, some of the blackness surrounding his heart disappeared into my skin," Bailey said.


	9. Chapter 9

Back outside the warehouse and unaware that Bailey had been unsuccessful in reversing her dad's current evil state, Bubbles stared at her husband, who stood across from her.

"I thought your love for me was stronger than the pull of your former evil nature, honey, but clearly I was wrong. You did more than betray me, Boomer. You also betrayed the four children I bore you. I have no other option but to kill you," she said softly while a lone tear trickled from her eye and made its way down the side of her cheek.

Line break

Bryan and Brice stood with their brunette haired aunt as they watched Bailey try a final attempt to reverse her dad's current evil state by bringing up the reason why he'd fallen for her mom in the first place, but Bailey's efforts were having no affect. Bailey's shoulders slumped slightly as she realized that she was getting nowhere with her last ditch efforts and her mom left her place between Brice and Bryan in order to console the sixteen year old. With her mom's arms around her, Bailey leaned against her mom and silently wept.

"I'm so sorry, momma. I thought I could somehow bring dad back to us," she said softly.

"Shush, baby. It's okay. You did your best, but your dad's just too immersed in his old ways, which leaves me with the only option I have left."

Bailey drew back from her mom slightly.

"Do you have to, mom? What if dad winds up killing you?"

Buttercup cupped her daughter's face between her palms.

"Don't worry about me, honey. I can handle your father."

"But what if dad proves too much for you, mom? Let me stay and help you fight," Bailey begged.

"Forget it, young lady. You're much too young and inexperienced to be fighting your own father."

Bailey refused to back down.

"I'm not going anywhere, mom. What if you need my help with battling daddy?"


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the suburbs and unaware of what her mom and aunts planned to do to her dad and uncles, Brianna sat on the couch between her younger twin siblings. Bradley looked at his middle sister.

"When will dad and mom come back home, Brianna?" he questioned.

Brianna met her little brother's gaze.

"I don't know, Bradley," she replied.

Beverly, who was seated on Brianna's left, choose that moment to pipe up.

"Will momma have to kill daddy, Brianna?"

Brianna glanced at her little sister, unsure of how to answer Beverly's unexpected question. After a few seconds of silence, she finally spoke.

"I honestly don't know, Beverly," she added.

Bradley's lower lip trembled slightly before he started crying.

"I don't want mommy to have to kill dad!" he wailed.

Brianna hugged her little brother.

"I'm sure mom won't kill dad, Bradley," she assured her six year old brother.

Even as she said that as a means to reassure both herself and her little brother, Brianna was overcome with a strong feeling that only her mom would be coming home with Brice.

Line break

Bailey, who had been successful at convincing her mom to let her stay, now stood beside Buttercup as they both stared at Bailey's dad, who stood opposite them. Tilting his head to the side, Butc met the gazes of both his wife and sixteen year old daughter.

"2 against 1. huh? I can deal with that," he said softly, which made Bailey's hands curl into fists at her sides.

"The only thing you'll be dealing with is how mom and I will defeat you," Bailey retorted.

"Well then, let's get this over with," Butc added before he rushed the two females and they also met him head on.

As the two females collided with the man they both loved, his right hand, which was curled into a fist, collided forcefully with Bailey's abdomen, which made her grunt a little and she fell back slightly. But despite the pain flooding through her abdomen area, Bailey put herself back into the fight her parents were currently involved in.

Line break

Facing the man she had always vowed to stay with and love for the rest of her life, Bubbles ignored the blood that was presently streaming from the various cuts she'd already received from the fight she'd been having with the father of her children. Bryan stood a short distance away from his parents, unsure if he should insert himself into their current fight or not. As if she sensed what her oldest son was thinking, Bubbles glanced over at where Bryan stood.

"This is a fight that's strictly between your father and I, young man, so I don't want you involved," she said in a soft yet firm voice.

Bryan gave a minor nod at his mom and remained where he stood. He watched as his parents rushed at each other again. Just then, his attention was diverted from his currently fighting parents to the two light streaks that followed in the wake of his red haired aunt and uncle flying by overhead, who had taken their own fight to the air. Brice, who stood not too far from Bryan, only shook his head at seeing his parents fly by overhead before he took off after them in a streak of pale red, leaving Bryan where he stood.

Line break

Dimly aware that her sixteen year old son was some distance behind her and his father and catching up fast, Blossom kept her gaze locked on the love of her life, who was looking over his shoulder at her and grinned at her slightly before looking forward again. She gritted her teeth and soon caught up with her husband before she dove straight at him, one fist drawn back as she barreled into him. Her fist connected with his jaw and the force of her punch sent her husband hurtling towards the pavement far below them, which caused a huge impact hole to form in the pavement.

Brice had reached his parents just in time to see his dad go careening towards the pavement below and create an impact hole from how hard he'd smacked into the concrete. Mother and son had just enough time to exchange a single glance before a streak of dark red collided with Brice's mom and the sixteen year old couldn't do more then watch as his mom got sent flying into the side of a building.


	11. Chapter 11

Back in the suburbs, Bree tried to keep herself distracted so that she wouldn't linger on her strong feeling that something bad would happen to both her parents by spending time with her younger twin siblings, but she found that only worked for a short time before her thoughts drifted back to her parents and relatives. Bianca could see that her big sister was distracted and she piped up.

"When will mom, dad and Bryan come home, Bree?" she questioned.

"I don't know, Bianca," Bree replied.

"I wanna see mom, dad and Bryan," Ben chose that moment to add.

"I know you do, Ben, but the three of us have to wait until mom. Dad and Bryan come home," Brianna said.

Ben pouted slightly and Brianna lifted her little brother onto her lap, followed by Bianca. Their gazes met and held with Brianna's for a few moments before Brianna gave into the silent demands of her twin brother and sister, which she'd later come to regret. Moments later, the three siblings had left their house and headed towards the city.

Line break

Back at one of the old warehouses, Brice, Bailey and Bryan stood next to one another as they watched each of their moms try their hand at attempting to sway their dads back to the side they once allied themselves with, but the three sixteen year olds were unsure if their moms would be successful in their attempt. A reddish-pink swirl of smoke appeared behind the three sixteen year olds and a slender arm snaked around Bailey's throat before it yanked her back against the body of the evil being who had just appeared in the old warehouse.

Brice and Bryan half turned in their middle female cousin's direction, as did their brunette haired aunt, who had seen his appearance from the corner of her eye. Bailey had her hands resting on top of her captor's arm as it rested over her throat. Buttercup took a few steps towards her daughter, only to halt at seeing her enemy press his arm tighter against Bailey's windpipe, which made the sixteen year old gasp for air.

"Take one more step in your daughter's direction and I'll squeeze tighter on her windpipe," the being standing behind Bailey warned and the brunette haired woman halted, her eyes lingering on her teenage daughter.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll get you out of your current predicament," Buttercup assured her oldest daughter.

"I know you will, mom," Bailey replied and felt the arm around her throat press down further on her windpipe so that she found herself struggling to breathe.

Just then, she felt the arm around her throat area relax just slightly and she found it was easier to breathe. A glance over her shoulder revealed her dad had one hand curled around the neck of her former captor while glaring at the being who he had pinned in place against the wall of the building.

"Threatening my oldest daughter, huh? You'll be sorry you did that," Bailey's dad growled out.

Bailey took a hesitant step in her dad's direction, unsure if he was still evil or not.

"Daddy?" she hesitantly questioned and he glanced back at her.

"It's okay, honey. I'm not gonna be hurting your mother anymore," he replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing beside her husband as they stood with their backs to their four children, Bubbles reached for his hand and clasped it within hers. The blonde couple bravely met the gaze of their current enemy. Bryan and Bree each held their younger twin siblings in their arms as they stood close to where their aunts, uncles and cousins were currently standing and their gazes lingered on their parents.

Brice shifted his gaze over to his parents, only to see them stride past him as they joined his blonde aunt and uncle, followed by Bailey's parents, who went to stand to the right of Bryan's parents.

"What are you and dad doing?" Bailey demanded of her mom.

Buttercup glanced over her shoulder at her sixteen year old daughter.

"Don't worry about me and your father, honey. I want you, your brothers, sister and cousins to all leave the warehouse now," she said.

"Forget it, mom. None of us will be leaving," Bailey replied.

"Bailey Jennifer," Buttercup warned but the sixteen year old refused to budge.

"You can't ask me or Brett to just leave you and dad to combat the single most evil being all on your own," Bailey protested.

"Don't argue with your mother, young lady," Butc added.

"Listen to us, honey. Neither you, Bryan or Brice have ever dealt with that evil being before," Bailey's mom said as she motioned towards the previously mentioned evil being that both Brice's and Bryan's parents were facing.

Glancing in the same direction that her aunts and uncles were, Bailey could sense the waves of evil that were radiating off of the being that stood just beyond where the six adults stood. She understood why her mom had wanted her, her siblings and cousins to leave the warehouse, but she wasn't ready to completely give in.

"What if we took shelter nearby, mom?" she asked.

"Out of the question, young lady," Butc said before he barely managed to avoid getting hit by a redirected attack on the being that stood a short distance and he glanced over at Brice's mom.

"It just got too dangerous in here for the kids to stay, honey. They have to leave, now," Butc told his wife.

"Your father's right, Bailey. I want you, your brothers, sister and cousins to all leave," Buttercup repeated as she gave both her oldest and middle children a gentle shove towards the warehouse entrance.

Realizing her parents only wanted her, her siblings and cousins to be safe, Bailey, Bryan and Brice headed towards the entrance of the warehouse, followed by their younger siblings. Once outside the warehouse, Bailey noticed that Brett wasn't with them and she headed back into the warehouse to retrieve her little brother. Once back in the warehouse, Bailey spotted her little brother sneaking up behind evil being that her dad and adult relatives were in the middle of fighting. She shifted her gaze to an area that was off to her right, only to notice the bloodied figure of her mom, who was currently facedown.

Despite the distance between her and her mom, Bailey could see that her mom's sides were rising and falling with each breath Buttercup took. Bailey shifted her gaze away from where her mom lay at hearing her dad yell out "Brett!", only to see her little brother collide with one of the walls before he crumpled to the warehouse floor.

Bailey ran over to where her little brother lay, ignoring her dad and relatives as she fell to her knees next to Brett and hoisted him up into her arms. Even as she held him in her arms, the sixteen year old seemed to know that her little brother was no longer with her. Butc joined his teenage daughter and knelt next to her before his gaze went to Brett.

"Brett's gone, isn't he, daddy?" Bailey asked in a trembling voice.

Butc shifted his gaze back to Bailey, but remained silent, which served as an answer to Bailey's question and the sixteen year old hugged her little brother's still form close to her before she broke down into harsh sobs, sobs that shook her slender frame. As she sobbed, the blackness that had sunk beneath her skin during her earlier attempt to sway her dad back to goodness and his family seeped out of her arms and it shot directly into the evil being that towered over the four adults that stood nearby.

It was soon followed by a single streak of inky blackness that suddenly emerged from her red haired uncle's body and it too vanished into the evil being. Buttercup came to with a groan and she shifted her somewhat blurry gaze towards her husband, teenage daughter and middle child. As her gaze cleared, she saw that her eldest child was sobbing and a wave of dread flooded through Buttercup.

She got to her feet and joined her family. Once she reached her family, she fell to her knees beside Bailey and her gaze went to Brett, only to see how pale his skin was. She reached out and gently smoothed some of her son's hair out of his face, but Brett's eyes remained shut. Glancing over at her husband, Buttercup knew her middle child was truly gone and wrapped her arms around her heartbroken oldest daughter before she rested her cheek on top of her daughter's head.


	13. Chapter 13

Back outside the warehouse, Brice wondered what was keeping Bailey, so he and Bryan reentered the warehouse, followed by their younger twin siblings and twin brunette haired cousins. But the sight that greeted them made both Brice and Bryan come to a stop just inside the warehouse. Having entered the warehouse just behind their older siblings, Brianna and Bree hadn't seen what made their big brothers halt. Brianna glanced at Brice and noticed he wasn't moving.

"Brice, what's wrong?" she asked.

Getting no reply, Brianna edged out from behind Brice and noticed that Bailey was holding Brett's still form in her arms. Both her brunette haired aunt and uncle looked in the direction of where Brice and Bryan stood with their siblings.

Bethany and Brody left Brianna's side and ran to join their parents. Once joined by their two youngest children, Buttercup and her husband held their twin children close to them. Brody pulled back from his mom slightly and his gaze went to his middle brother.

"Mama, why is Brett so still?" he questioned.

Buttercup knew that she'd have to tell her youngest son that his middle brother was no longer with them, but it'd have to wait until they got home. Just then, a nearby crate exploded close by and the three families did their best to avoid the flying fragments of wood before they looked at the evil being that the six grownups had been battling.

Sorrow still etched onto her face for the passing of one of her nephews, Bubbles moved away from where she stood with her family and approached the evil being, followed by her husband. Standing next to one another, the blonde couple simply exchanged a single glance before they each shot towards the evil being.

Bryan, Bree and their twin siblings watched as their parents fought the evil being and threw everything they had at the evil being.

"Dad!" Bree shrieked as she watched the evil being strike out at her bruised and slightly bloodied dad, which caused him to crash into a pile of crates.

"Boomer!" Bree heard her mom exclaim and she shifted her gaze to the pile of crates, only to see that her husband wasn't moving.

Being that her focus was on her unmoving husband, Bubbles failed to notice the onrushing wave of evil energy and didn't get out of the way before it engulfed her.

"Mom! No!" Bryan and Bree cried in unison as they watched their mom writhe in pain from the dark energy that surrounded her before she plunged towards the warehouse floor.

Bryan left Bree's side and zipped towards his mom, only to catch her before she hit the warehouse floor. Bree joined her older brother and knelt across from him. The two blonde siblings looked at each other briefly before their gazes went to their mom, who lay in between them. Bryan clasped his mom's hand in his while Bree did the same across from him.

Both siblings barely noticed when their red haired uncle silently moved their dad's body from where it lay among the pile of ruined crates and gently placed it on the warehouse floor a few yards from where they were currently kneeling. Bubbles opened her eyes and her gaze went to her oldest son. Still in a kneeling position next to his mom, Bryan clutched his mom's hand in his as he stared into her light blue eyes. Bubbles tried to speak but the effort to talk just made blood trickle out of her mouth.

"Shush, mom. Don't try to speak," Bree said softly while feeling the prickle of tears in her dark blue eyes.

But her mom ignored her gentle plea and managed to speak.

"Bryan, I don't want you, Bree and the twins to mourn my passing too long, because the four of you will still have the love and support of your aunts, uncles and cousins," she said in a voice that had been made harsh from the pain shooting through her entire body.

Despite the pain flooding through her, Bubbles managed to turn her head in the direction of where her husband's motionless body lay. Bryan and Bree also looked at where their dad's bruised and bloodied form lay, which was only a few yards away from where they each knelt.

"Don't let your dad's death and my sacrifice for the four of you be in vain, kids," she weakly pleaded.

Bree squeezed her mom's hand while Bryan promised their mom that they wouldn't. Returning her gaze back to her middle child, Bubbles gently placed her hand on Bree's cheek.

"My sweet girl, remember when you were little and I had to reassure you after the bad dream you had?"

"Yeah, mom, I remember," Bree replied.

"Even back then, you had no idea that your bad dream would've come true someday. Your father and I did all we could to protect you from the knowledge that you had a power that could be used for evil. But now, I can pass on, knowing that your power to predict the outcome of a particular fight will be used for your benefit, as well as being a benefit for your siblings and cousins, rather than for the benefit of those who are evil," she added and her gaze went to both of her older siblings, who had knelt next to Bree.

"Raise my children the way their father and I would have," she begged her red haired sibling.

"You know I will, baby sis," her red haired sibling softly replied.

"Thank you," Bree's mom said before her eyes slid closed and she exhaled one final time.

"Mom? Mom, please wake up!" Bree pleaded while tears streamed from her dark blue eyes.

Bryan watched as Bree leaned across their mom's body and sobbed long and hard. He also felt the prickle of tears sting his own eyes, but he refused to let the floodgates open all the way and allow the waterworks to escape. Instead, he looked over his shoulder at the motionless form of his dad and gazed at it for a few seconds before he got to his feet and made his way over to where his dad's body was before he sank to his knees next to his father's corpse.

As he knelt there, he felt his brunette haired aunt place her hand on his shoulder and he glanced over at her, only to see the dim traces of grief for his mom's passing reflected in her pale green eyes. Bryan's resolve not to cry for his parents' deaths was shattered the moment his brunette haired aunt pulled him into her embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Seated on her bed with her back to the door that led in and out of her room, Bree had her knees drawn up against her chest as she just stared out the window. She hadn't left her room in the week and a half since the death of both her parents. Her redheaded aunt and uncle had tried to coax her out of her room every so often, but she'd refused to budge.

Just then, the door opened behind her and her older brother entered the room before taking a seat on the bed, but she still kept her back to him. Silence lingered between the two siblings for several moments before Bryan spoke.

"You can't just shut yourself away in your room, Bree. Ben and Bianca miss you, as do I."

"Both our parents are dead, Bryan. They left us and I don't understand why. What kind of parents do that to their kids?"

Bryan wished he had a good answer for Bree's question, but he didn't and stayed silent. Bree took advantage of her brother's silence and continued talking.

"I miss mom and dad, Bryan and I wish they were still alive. But at the same time, I hate them for just leaving us and our twin siblings to be raised by our redheaded aunt and uncle."

Even though her back was to him, Bryan could see the silent trail of tears that streamed from the corner of her left eye from where he sat on Bree's bed.

"You think mom and dad wanted to just abandon us and our twin siblings to be raised by our redheaded aunt and uncle?"

Bree finally glanced over at her older brother.

"What else am I supposed to think, Bryan? Our parents didn't love us or our twin siblings enough to stick around to raise us themselves."

"You don't really mean that, do you, sis?"

Bree stood up from her bed and glared at her older brother.

"Of course I mean it, Bryan. I'm angry that our parents decided to leave us!" Bree shouted.

Bryan also stood up from the bed.

"Hey now, sis. Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Bryan. You're my brother, not mom or dad."

"I may be your big brother but I still love you, Bree. And that's why I want you to calm down. I know you're grieving. I am too, as are our siblings and all our relatives. I miss mom and dad too and I wish they hadn't left us, but there's no bringing them back, Bree. You've been cooped up long enough in your room and it's time for to rejoin all of us who miss you, little sis."

Bree knew her brother was right, but she just wasn't ready to leave her room. Bryan could see her determination not to leave her room, but he also wasn't ready to give into her need to continue barring herself in her room.

"You've shut yourself away from your loving siblings and relatives for the last week and a half already, Bree. It's time to stop doing that and take an interest in life again."

Bree turned away from her brother.

"I can't do that quite yet, Bryan," she replied with her back to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Currently seated cross legged on her bed, Bailey was in the middle of flipping through a family photo album and she halted in her action of flipping through the pages of the family photo album when she came across a photo of her with her family. The sight of her deceased middle brother made tears well up in her eyes before they made their way down the sides of her face and she drew her legs up against her chest before burying her face against her drawn up legs and began sobbing.

Buttercup passed by her daughter's open bedroom door on her way downstairs when the sight of Bailey seated on her bed with both arms wrapped around her drawn up legs and her face resting against her drawn up legs as she silently wept made the thirty six year old pause.

"Bailey?" she questioned and the sixteen year old lifted her head at hearing her mom's voice.

Seeing the glistening trail of tears on her daughter's cheeks, Buttercup made her way into Bailey's room and took a seat next to her on the bed. It was then that she noticed the family photo album on Bailey's bed, which was open to a photograph of her family.

"I was just leafing through the photo album when I saw the photo of all six of us. I still can't believe Brett's gone for good, mom," Bailey admitted.

"I know how you feel, honey. It's something we'll all have to adjust to."

"All those times I pulled a practical joke or two on Brett… I wish I could take that back," Bailey said.

"Oh, sweetie, you couldn't have known what Brett was going to do back in that warehouse," Buttercup replied.

Bailey leaned against her mom and felt her mom wrap both arms around her as both females shared their grief for one of their now deceased family members. After a few minutes of sobbing with her mom, Bailey pulled back slightly and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm just glad I didn't lose you and dad as well that day," she murmured.

"I know, sweetheart."

"What about Bryan, Bree and their twin siblings?"

"They'll be raised by your redheaded aunt and uncle."

"Oh, yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

Bailey stood in front of her blonde aunt's gravesite, just staring at the name that was inscribed into the marble surface of the headstone.

"Hey, Aunt Bubbles, it's me again. Everyone misses you a lot, but not as much as Bree seems to. I don't know what to do to try and get Bree to cheer up again, and I'm not the only one who doesn't know what to do to try and lift Bree's sorrow. I think Bree blames herself for not doing more to keep you and her dad from dying and I think that's part of why she's pulled away from those that love her. I don't think Bree would be heartbroken if you and her dad were still alive," Bailey said softly.

She fell silent and lowered her head slightly as a sign of her grief. As she continued to stand there in front of her blonde aunt's final resting place, she noticed that her surroundings had taken on a reddish pink tint and she lifted her head, only to see the culprit responsible for the reddish pink tint standing a few feet away from her. Bailey's dark green eyes narrowed slightly as she met the newcomer's gaze.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded of the newcomer.

"Oh, I just thought I'd pay my respects to your deceased fair haired aunt, my dear Bailey," he replied.

"You hated my aunts and my mom, so that's not why you're here, is it?"

"You're right. I'm not," he replied and went silent.

Bailey folded her arms over her chest as she stared at the newcomer.

"I will make you and your mom pay for swaying your father back to goodness, so watch your back, Bailey," the newcomer added before he vanished and the reddish pink tint of Bailey's surroundings faded.

Bailey knew that her parents' enemy would somehow make what he'd told her into a reality, but she also knew she had to keep that from happening somehow. She took off from the cemetery in a streak of dark green and headed back towards the suburbs and her family.

Line break

Back in the suburbs, Bree was lying on her stomach on her bed, when images of an eventual fight flooded into her mind's eye. She sat up on her bed while the scenes from the potential fight flashed by rapidly.

She flinched and moaned slightly from each of the scenes she was watching in her mind's eye. Finally, the images stopped and she began sobbing when she realized more of her relatives could potentially die in the fight.


End file.
